Las mujeres de Vegeta
by Vainillablue
Summary: Bulma está feliz, pues no tiene suegra... o eso creía... coleccion de one shots comicos, la mayoria de suegras, pero tambien hay de otros XD
1. La mamá de mi marido (10-09 14:38:37)

[One shot]

PD. Pobre Bulma

Una mañana de abril, las aves ya cantaban y el sol brillaba, el cielo era completamente azul y se sentía la brisa primaveral de aquel año. Su padre le había prometido llevarla al parque de diversiones, pero no le dijo cuando. Ella eligió esa mañana para salir a tan ansiado paseo. Alistó su pequeña mochila rosa con cápsulas de mamá, no tenía idea del contenido pero como siempre las llevaba, se le hizo fácil tomar el estuche completo. Preparó sándwiches de mermelada y café para desayunar con su padre antes de ir a divertirse.

Sin más, se apresuró al dormitorio de sus progenitores y subió a la cama donde descansaban su madre y su padre. Comenzó a dar saltos y caer una y otra vez encima del abdomen de Vegeta, quien lo tenía debidamente trabajado pero relajado al estar durmiendo. Los rodillazos de su hija lograron sacarle el aire.

—Papá, papá, papá, papá.— Gritaba una pequeñita de 5 años con cabello azul y grandes ojos azules.

—¿Qué quieres?—Contestó el padre enfadado, pues estaba molesto al ser interrumpido en su sueño, era domingo y por un día el príncipe tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo.

—Despierta papá, despierta ya es hora de ir al parque de diversiones, anda lo prometiste.— la chiquilla seguía saltando y abriendo con sus manitas los ojos de su padre.

—Vegeta, cumple lo que prometes, lleva a Bulla al parque de diversiones y déjenme dormir.— protestaba la esposa sin querer ser molestada.

Ya era inútil para el Saiyan recuperar el sueño, así que se levantó y se dio una ducha de 3 minutos, pues la nena seguía haciendo escándalo y lo apresuraba. Es que con los hijos uno ya no puede tener privacidad ni para ir al baño.

Bajó a comer el desayuno que había hecho la pequeña, sándwich de mermelada... bueno al menos se esforzó, pensó en llevarla a desayunar de camino al parque, pues al ser saiyan también comía demasiado.

Lo aguardaba una taza de café recién hecho.

—¡Vaya! Bulla, te luciste cariño.— al primer sorbo del café tuvo que escupirlo. La niña había agregado sal en lugar de azúcar.

—¿No te gustó papá?.— preguntaba la muchachita con un semblante de preocupación al ver que su padre había escupido lo que ella había preparado.

Vegeta no sabiendo como no herir a su niña le dijo una mentira piadosa.

— Es que así se cata el café, para ver que tan bueno está y te ha quedado de maravilla.—mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente.

La niña lo miraba expectante.

—Ya lo cataste, ahora ¿por qué no lo tomas?, Se te va a enfriar y mamá dice que el café se debe tomar caliente.— animaba La infante al príncipe.

Ya no quedando más remedio, hizo de tripa corazón y tomó la bebida, fue corriendo a vomitarlo y regresó para salir al parque de diversiones.

No muy lejos de allí aterrizaba una nave espacial, la compuerta se abrió y reveló una figura. Era menuda, una mujer que aparentaba unos 40, pero en realidad tenía casi 70, cabello oscuro, mirada asesina y una cola que enredaba en su estrecha cintura. Encendió su scooter, iba a buscar a una persona en específico y lo encontró. Voló hacia el parque de diversiones de la capital del oeste.

—Papá, holaaaaaa, Papá adioooooos—saludaba la pequeña cada qué pasa a enfrente de Vegeta en el carrusel. Con esa ya era la 21th vez que le decía hola, adiós.

Fueron a comprar golosinas. Subieron al trenecito y a todos los juegos de niños. Fueron a la casa de los espejos. Mientras Bulla hacía caras graciosas, Vegeta la seguía vigilante hasta que le pareció ver a alguien reflejándose, alguien conocida y espectral.

Con ese segundo de distracción, Bulla desapareció y Vegeta enloqueció, no detectaba su ki. Unos tipos habían raptado a Bulla, pero ella era un hueso duro de roer, le dió una paliza a sus secuestradores, los mordió, los pellizcó, les picó los ojos y los golpeó hasta que su padre llegó por ella.

—¡Huyan de esa escuincla del demonio, tiene rabia!!!!.—gritaron los secuestradores y Vegeta controlaba y calmaba a su niña.

—¿Estás bien nena? , perdóname hija.—Le decía el saiyan a su heredera.

—Si papi, tú eres el mejor.— la pequeña lo abrazaba mientras era cargada por su héroe.

Una señora observaba la escena y se acercó al dúo de padre e hija.

—¿Vegeta?.— pronunció la mujer.

—¿Ma...mamá?.—Vegeta palideció ante la aparición de su madre, pues no recordaba la última ve que la había visto.

—¿Tengo otra abuelita?— dijo La Niña mirando a la mujer.

La mujer se puso azul pues aún era joven y bella como para ser abuela. Pero aunque no quisiera era la realidad, tenía dos hermosos nietos de su hijo mayor. La mujer midió el poder de batalla de sus descendientes y se descepciono de Vegeta.

—¡Me decepcionas hijo!, La Niña tiene más poder que tu, ¿Qué demonios te paso?, Seguro vivir aquí te ha comido el cerebro y ahora eres un flojo mantenido.—en parte tenía razón la sabia señora.

—¡Madre!, mi poder lo puedo controlar.—contestó el guerrero mirando hacia abajo apenado.

—¡Muéstrame mentiroso!.—dijo la mujer para retarlo.

Vegeta no se iba a quedar así, entonces cambio a súper saiyan. Acabó con el scooter de la mujer. La mujer sonrió.

—La niña, ¿es igual de poderosa hijo mío?—miro a La Niña como si de una maravilla se tratara.

—Yo creo que si, pero aún es pequeña.—decía Vegeta cargando a aún a su nena.

—¡Quiero conocer a mi nuera entonces!. A juzgar por su poder de batalla, debe ser una poderosa saiyan y bella, pues mi nieta es La Niña más hermosa que he visto y aunque mi hijo es realmente apuesto, no se parece nada a tí.— decía la mujer haciéndose expectativas.

—Y quien lo diga— Vegeta condujo a su madre a su casa, pues no le quedaba de otra, era la Reina.

Llegaron a la gran mansión de los Briefs y La Niña entró corriendo mientras Trunks entrenaba con Goten en el jardín.

—Esos muchachos, ¿son tus hijos también?- miraba la mujer a los dos peleadores.

—¡Trunks!, ven a saludar a tu abuela.—gritó Vegeta.

Un adolescente de cabello morado, con peinado muy raro, pero con toda la cara de su hijo se presentó ante ella.

—Mi abuela salió hace ... ¿quien es ella?—preguntaba Trunks.

—¿Trunks? , ¿Bulla? Esos no son nombres saiyan, ¿qué pasó hijo? ¿No tienes orgullo Saiyan?—decía la mujer.

—Soy Trunks Briefs, encantado de conocerla.—la saludaba el muchacho con una gran sonrisa y fuerte apretón de manos.

La mujer sentía que se iba a desmayar, su apellido real no había sido heredado, los nombres de sus descendientes no eran saiyan y aunque se veían poderosos no tenía idea de lo que seguía.

—¡Vegeta!, que bueno que ya llegaron, oye necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas ya que tengo mucho trabajo y además tú permites que se acaben todo los trogloditas se tus hijos. Por cierto no te olvides de que mañana Bulla tiene clase abierta y yo no puedo ir, al menos tómate la molestia de acompañar a tu hija.—decía una mujer de cabello azul, pálida tez y sin mirar a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

—¿Cómo es que te hablan así hijo? No se está dirigiendo con el debido respeto— la mujer se ponía roja del coraje.

—¡Bu...Bulma!.—Gritó el guerrero.

—Mami, mami, mami, mira nos encontramos una abuelita nueva después de que me secuestraron y la adoptamos.— decia La Niña emocionada por el acontecimiento donde golpeó y humilló a sus secuestradores.

—¡¿Cómo que secuestraron a Bulla?!, ¡Vegeta!eres un mal padre, distraído, mono sin cerebro, ni porque eres tan fuerte puedes cuidar a tu propia hija.—Bulma le daba golpes en la cabeza a Vegeta.

—¡Bulma!.—Gritó el saiyan y la mujer se quedó mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Madre, mi esposa, Bulma, mi madre.—Dijo el príncipe mientras presentaba a dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida.

—¿Ma...madre? .—Bulma abría los ojos y apenas se daba cuenta de la mirada que le daba la señora, nunca creyó que tendría que lidiar con una suegra.

—Hm, no tiene cuerpo de guerrera, hijo, ¿acaso tu esposa entrena? Está muy flácida y se ve que es muy mayor.— criticaba la vieja maldita sin saber con quien se metía. Bulma estaba fúrica sobre todo por el maldito cuerpazo que tenía y a ella se le estaba cayendo todo.

—¡Yo soy totalmente normal, ustedes son los raros que no envejecen!!!!.—gritaba la mujer.

—¿Vegeta? Hijo, no me digas que.. ¿donde está tu cola? Nadie tiene cola... no puede ser...—la mujer estaba en shock, su hijo, el príncipe se había casado con una terrícola.

Bulma se fue a su laboratorio y Vegeta la seguía para calmarla un poco, si su mujer era peligrosa, no se la imaginaba con una suegra.

—¡Bulma, cálmate!, ya se irá y todo seguirá normal si. Es una saiyan y se va a aburrir de la tierra.— decía Vegeta deseando que su madre se fuera lo antes posible.

—Estaba mejor cuando eras huérfano, ¿cuándo me ibas a decir que esa mujer del demonio estaba viva?—Recriminaba Bulma a su marido.

—¡No lo sabía!, ¿tú crees que no hubiera previsto su presencia de saber que estaba viva? La enviaré con Tarble.—decía el príncipe.

—¿Así que me quieres lejos? Todavía que hago el viaje para conocer a mis lindos nietos y tu que me tratas con la punta del pie, una como quiera pero ellos, mis nietos, son unas criaturas. Hay que educarlos como buenos saiyan y darle su licuado de mamá Celery, si no, ¡se quedarán chaparros como tú!—decía la mujer saiyan connodio en su mirada.

—No, no dije eso mamá, solo que entiende esto es nuevo.— decía Vegeta tratando de mediar las cosas.

—Yo si estoy de acuerdo en que se vaya, a ti no te cuidó, Nappa fue más madre para ti que está señora y tú lo mataste.— dijo Bulma cruzando los brazos y esperando a que su esposo matara a la saiyan enfadosa.

—¡Bulma!... no mataré a mi madre, madre Bulma es mi esposa, por Kami santo, ¿pueden llevarse bien? No seré réferi de dos mujeres locas.- cruzaba los brazos y salía de la habitación.

Ambas mujeres se miraron lanzando chispas, la guerra acaba de comenzar.


	2. Tu en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo

One shot

Era un jueves por la tarde, Bulma estaba con su familia en el centro comercial, su marido no estaba en nada complacido, era desesperante pasar las horas de tienda en tienda, estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo de entrenamiento, tal vez para estas alturas ya Kakarot había superado su fuerza nuevamente y el perdiendo el tiempo. Ya no soportó más, su paciencia se había agotado y salió volando hacia su precioso templo de gravedad.

-Vegeta eres un idiota, mono sin cerebro como puedes dejarme aquí sola... VEGETA, ven acá.- gritaba la mujer, la habían dejado con todas las bolsas de compras.

Trunks miraba a su madre desencajado, como era posible que su padre fuera tan poco caballeroso. Seguro si pasara un día en sus zapatos...

-Sheng Long- gritó el infante y se fue volando abandonando también a su madre.

-TRUNKS, de tal palo tal astilla... AAAAAHHHH.- se quedaba Bulma sola en el centro comercial.

Trunks invocó al dragón y pidió su deseo.

-Deseo que mi padre comprenda a mi madre, si tan solo pudiera pasar un día en sus zapatos.- decía El Niño para lograr que dejaran de pelear tanto.

-Es un deseo fácil.- el dragón realizó el hechizo.

El día transcurrió normal, pero en la nockhe... la magia se hizo presente, el alma de Vegeta entró en el cuerpo de Bulma y lo mismo ocurrió en sentido contrario.

El sol comenzaba a asomar en la habitación del matrimonio Briefs. Vegeta en el cuerpo de Bulma se despertó y talló sus ojos, se levantó de la cama aún medio dormido y fue caminando hasta el baño, se bajó la ropa para hacer sus necesidades, intentó tomar su amigo, pero...

-Hmp.- Miró hacia abajo y habían dos cosas que le estorbaban la vista además de corroborar la ausencia de su... abrió los ojos asustando y se dirigió al espejo.

Bulma en el cuerpo de Vegeta se sintió deseosa, tenía sueños muy candentes, hace mucho que no soñaba eso, comenzó a gemir en sus sueños y hacía ruidos. Ella escuchó cerca al voz de su hombre, cosa que la excitaba más hasta que se despertó en un grito de placer.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!- ambos gritaron, uno de susto y la otra de placer.

-Bulma-. Salió Vegeta del baño para encontrarse con el mismo sentado en la cama.

-AAAAAHHH.-gritó con una voz grave ella al ver su cuerpo salir del baño semi desnudo.

-Maldita sea Bulma, que nos sucedió?.- preguntaba Vegeta con la voz de Bulma.

-No lo sé, que me paso? .- decía Bulma al mirar lo que le había pasado de tanto placer.

-Mujer, que vergüenzas me haces pasar, tienes que controlarlo.- decía Vegeta con su vocesita de niña.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu cuerpo sea un lujurioso.- decía la mujer apenada.

-Cambiaron nuestros cuerpos, maldita sea, hoy tenía entrenamiento con Kakarot.- se lamentaba Vegeta tirando de sus cabellos azules.

-Y yo iba a cerrar un negocio importante.- miraba Bulma tiernamente con los ojos de Vegeta.

-Aaaahhh seguro un maldito insecto nos maldijo.- decía Vegeta.

-No puedo dejar el negocio de lado... tendremos que hacer el día normal, solo tienes que actuar como yo y yo como tú. Ya luego veremos cómo regresar a nuestro cuerpo- decía Bulma con un tono de voz ecuánime y grueso para su gusto.

-Eso es muy fácil... Vegeta mono sin cerebro, compras, todo es hermoso y bello ahhhh y si no me gusta Vegeta lo arregla.- decía Vegeta en el cuerpo de Bulma burlándose de su esposa.

-Así no soy yo, en todo caso.. insectoooo, soy más débil que Kakarot, ah pelea pelea pelea, insecto y más insecto.- decía Bulma enojada en el cuerpo del saiyan.

Ambos se miraron y echaron chispas. Apretaban puños y dientes, luego Vegeta en el cuerpo de Bulma se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su esposa diera las instrucciones del día.

-Vegeta, tienes que hacerme un favor enorme, tengo que cerrar un negocio con industrias Leigh, es muy importante y no puedo faltar. Evidentemente no puedo ir así, tienes que ayudarme.- rogaba la mujer mirando a su cuerpo renegando.

-No quiero salir así.- seguía volteado mostrando el trasero a su esposa.

-Vegeta no me hagas esto, eres un lujurioso.- se sonrojaba la mujer en el cuerpo de su esposo.

Vegeta volteaba a verse y sonreía al ver cómo sufría su esposa en su cuerpo.

-Para que sientas lo que yo siento con tus vulgaridades mujer.- y se le acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Ya vístete maldita sea, se te hace tarde para mi reunión.- gritaba la voz del saiyan con los pensamientos de la científica.

El hombre no tenía idea de que ropa ponerse, pues su traje saiyan no le quedaría al pequeño cuerpo de Bulma.

-Ten, ponte esto, es lo que pensaba usar para la reunión.- le pasaba Bulma un vestido ceñido naranja con un cinturón azul y un blazer negro.

El hombre comenzó a intentar vestirse, pero olvidaba algo muy importante en el vestuario femenino.

-Vegeta, tienes que usar breassiere, ya no eres tan joven como para no usarlo.- y le pasaba una de esas prendas que disfrutaba arrancando de su esposa pero jamás había tenido que usar una.

El hombre intentaba ponérselo pero no podía abrocharlo, se hacía nudos y no podía acomodar sus atributos en la prenda de la tortura. Bulma fue a su rescate y le acomodó el brassiere.

-Mujer, esto lastima mucho, no lo quiero usar.- se quejaba el guerrero tratando de aflojar la prenda.

-Y no olvides esto.- le dio la tanga que hacía juego con el Brassiere.

-Yo no quiero usar eso, me va a violar.- gritaba el saiyan.

-Vamos, son cómodas y además no quiero que se me note la ropa interior.- decía Bulma asintiendo con la cabeza de su marido.

-Mejor que vean que si usas.- decía Vegeta enojado.

-Ah pero que sexys se ven no? Aguántate para sientas lo que es ser mujer una vez en tu vida.- se burlaba la mujer en el cuerpo de su marido, el cual vestía muy mono con una camisa arremangada, pantalón de vestir, una corbata y unos zapatos negros, se amarraba un suéter en el cuello y se ponía sus lentes. -Vegeta, sabias que estás ciego?.-

Volteaba el saiyan apenas cerrando el vestido y quedó boquiabierto.

-Qué haces mujer? Parezco un nerd.- refunfuñaba Vegeta al subirse las medias.

-Si te ves tan bonito, deberías vestirte bien de vez en cuando, mira nada más que bien te sientan estos pantalones.- golpeaba su trasero mientras sonreía y se miraba al espejo.

-Eres una vulgar.- se lamentaba el saiyan, ahora tenía que maquillarse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, nuevamente Bulma en el cuerpo de Vegeta le ayudó a lucir guapa mientras Vegeta fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No frunzas mi ceño, vas a dejarme arrugas.- se enojaba la mujer en el cuerpo de su marido.

-De todas maneras ya estás arrugada, no hago mucho daño.- a lo que recibió un fuerte golpe que lo sacó volando.

\- Perdoname Vegeta, estoy bien? No mido tu fuerza.- decía la mujer preocupada por su marido.

-Eres una bruta.- se levantaba sobando su trasero y acomodándose la ropa de Bulma. Ahora faltaba lo peor del vestuario, los tacones. Se los puso pensando que era cualquier zapato pero ni bien comenzó a caminar.

-Caminas como pato quemado.- se burlaba la mujer pues estaba muy cómoda con su cuerpo, mientras Vegeta estaba sufriendo una tortura.

-Las mujeres son masoquistas.- Decía Vegeta maltrecho y agobiado por las penurias de usar esa ropa tan incomoda y dolorosa.

-La belleza cuesta.- sonreía Bulma en el cuerpo de su esposo. -Bueno entonces yo te acompaño y solo vas a decir que si a todo lo que yo diga.- daba la instrucción Bulma.

Ambos salieron de su habitación directo a la cocina, Bulma sentía un hambre terrible mientras Vegeta solo deseaba un café y una aspirina.

Trunks estaba desayunando y observó a sus padres, sabía que había pedido el deseo pero a no ser muy específico, no se imaginaba el cambio de cuerpos de sus padres.

-Hola mamá.- saludaba a quien creía que era su madre y le corría a dar un abrazo. El cuerpo de Bulma lo rechazó y siguió su camino a por su café.

Entonces el que creía que era su padre lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola cariño, dormiste bien?.- Trunks abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba que su padre le saludara y menos que le dijera "cariño".

-Ah hola papá.- dijo el infante muy sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que le besaba la frente su progenitor.

La madre del pequeño se quejaba de todo y gruñía cada momento, tomó su café sin azúcar. Se comportaban muy extraño. Pero recordó el deseo y pensó que estaban experimentando algo, aunque no tenía idea de cuán literal era la situación.

Bulma y Vegeta o Vegeta y Bulma salieron en el auto a la reunión de la señora, en este caso del señor Briefs con insdustrias Leigh.

Al arribar al lugar Vegeta o Bulma, ayudó a bajar a su esposa o esposo del auto.

-Así te deberías comportar siempre Vegeta, mira que bonito te ves acompañando a tu mujer.- decía Bulma con la voz de Vegeta.

-Bah.- contestaba Vegeta en un todo muy agudo.

En ese momento apareció Goku.

-Vegeta, listo para el entrenamiento?.- Gritaba el saiyan sonrriendo con la mano en la nuca.

-Eh... Kakarot no creo que sea buen momento.- decía Vegeta.

-Ah hola Bulma, me llevaré a tu marido, tenemos que entrenar ya quiero mostrarle mi ataque nuevo, es muy doloroso así que prepárate Vegeta.- decía Goku mirando a su rival y amigo.

-Este... Goku, es que estoy acompañando a Bulma a una reunión y es muy importante.- decía Bulma para evitar ser teletransportado con Goku.

-Nah ella puede sola, siempre puedes verdad Bulma?.- decía retando a la mujer de pelo azul.

-Claro que puedo Kakarot soy mejor que tú.- y comenzaba a hacer su postura de combate. Pero en ese momento Goku tomó del hombro y se teletransportó con el cuerpo de Vegeta a otro lugar.

Vegeta se quedó sólo en el estacionamiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador.

-Malditos tacones. Por qué demonios los usa? No importa su estatura a mi me da igual.- caminaba con muy poca elegancia y tropezando a cada segundo. Entonces intentó volar, enfocó en pequeño Ki de su esposa y levitó hacía el elevador.

Llegó al lobby y se presentó como Bulma Briefs, de inmediato lo pasaron a la sala de juntas donde lo aguardaban unos hombres extraños, no le gustaba como miraban a su mujer, eran muy vulgares.

-Bueno, ya llegó la Dra. Briefs podemos comenzar, cuéntenos algo de su invento.- decía un hombre mayor sonriendo y esperando la explicación de la científica.

-Tengo que hablar?.- preguntaba Vegeta.

-Claro, está es una reunión para hacer inversiones con usted.- decía el señor.

-Ah, bueno... lo inventé yo.- miraba Vegeta el artefacto y no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba.

-Pero en que consiste su artefacto doctora Briefs?.- comentaba un hombre de barba y bigote.

-Eh... pues yo que voy a saber maldito insecto, ven y pruébalo para que veas lo genial que soy.- se cruzaba de brazos y daba la espalda a todo mundo.

Los científicos se acercaron al invento maravillados y de inmediato cerraron el trato con Bulma, les pareció más que ingenioso y confiado que ellos mismos descubrieran la funcionalidad de tal aparato.

Mientras tanto en una ubicación lejana GoKu intentaba entrenar con Vegeta.

-Vamos Vegeta, que te pasa? Acaso no puedes entrenar hoy?.- decía GoKu persiguiendo a Vegeta que se escondía y corría despavorido por todos lados, gracias a la velocidad de su cuerpo no lo habían golpeado tanto.

-GoKu, hoy no es buen día, en serio no es para nada buen día.- decía Bulma con miedo de que GoKu la matara.

-No seas cobarde Mira mi nuevo ataque.- le frutaba el guerrero a la mujercita que tenía el cuerpo del hombre.

-Buaaaaaa yaaaa Goku, no puedo, simplemente hoy no estoy en forma.- lloraba Bulma ya no soportando más el entrenamiento de Goku.

-No Vegeta, me vas a decir que otra vez te tomaste todas las pastillas anticonceptivas de Bulma pensando que eran mentas?.- se quejaba el saiyan.

-En serio lo hice?.- preguntaba Bulma con expresión de sorpresa.

-Si, es común que nos equivoquemos, sobre todo con esa mujer desordenada yo también me tomé una caja de pastillas una vez.- decía Goku rascándose la barbilla al recordar el momento que se devoró una caja completa de pastillas.

-Oye, Bulma no es desordenada, en todo caso yo soy el mono troglodita sin cerebro.- gritaba Bulma desde el cuerpo de su marido.

-Qué te pasa Vegeta? Si siempre dices que es una desordenada, vulgar, mandona ... - contaba los defectos Goku con sus manos y miraba hacia arriba recordando.

-Todo eso digo de Bulma, a lo mejor es cierto que no me quiere.- se puso triste y un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Eh? Que Bulma no te quiere? Te ama Vegeta, tanto como tú a ella, solo que eres un orgulloso que no admite las cosas.- el saiyan sonreía a su amigo y rival.

-Goku... buaaaa que bello.- Bulma abrazó a su amigo llorando.

-En serio te comiste toda la caja, mejor te llevo a tu casa.- El guerrero se puso dos dedos en la frente y se teletransportó con Vegeta a corporación capsula.

-Vegeta... ya me puedes soltar.- dijo Goku.

La señora Panchy los observaba, abrió bien los ojos y veía a su yerno abrazado del apuesto Goku, Trunks igual miró la escena. Después de intercambiar miradas la señora río y ofreció pastelillos.

-Papá? Dime que lo que acabo de ver es una técnica de pelea y no lo que me estoy imaginando.- pedía una explicación el chiquillo.

-No, como crees cariño, Goku es mi amigo pero no de ese modo... ya hiciste los deberes?.- decía Bulma con la voz de su esposo.

-Esras muy raro papá.- decía el joven saiyan posando sus ojos azules sobre su progenitor... de pronto recordó las palabras exactas con las que pidió su deseo "si tan solo pudiera pasar un día en sus zapatos." El Pequeño Trunks soltó una carcajada y fue por algo de jugo. - ya mamá, no te preocupes, mañana todo será normal.-

-Qué dices trunks?.- dijonla madre a la vista anonadada de Goku.

-Creo que hoy si están locos.- Decía Goku.

-Yo creo que es una de sus terapias de pareja, joven y apuesto Vegeta, ya no deberías tomarte tan en serio las locuras de Bulma. Se que la quieres mucho y por eso haces todo lo que dice.- decía Panchy mientras servía algo de té.

-En serio? Aww que lindo.- se sonrojaba Bulma y entrelazaba sus dedos en un gesto muy ...femenino?

En otra parte de la ciudad...

-Aaahhj maldita bolsa, no puede traer menos cosas?.- se quejaba el príncipe sin poder encontrar las llaves del auto, en ese momento sonó el móvil de Bulma.

-Señora Briefs, le recuerdo de su cita, es en media hora en el hospital central del oeste.- Vegeta colgó el móvil y condujo preocupado, pues pensó que Bulma podría estar enferma y se lo estuviera ocultando. Llegó muy rápido al hospital y pidió por su cita. Era en el consultorio 4A, se anunció y esperó nervioso.

-Señora Briefs, ya puede pasar.- le decía una joven enfermera.

-Hmp.- se levantó y pasó al consultorio, un apuesto médico la esperaba.

-Bulma, llegaste, por favor desvístete y sube a la camilla con las piernas abiertas por favor.- sonreía el ginecólogo.

-Qué? BULMA TE VOY A MATAR.- El saiyan salió fúrico del consultorio. -Como que así, ni siquiera un café... y a mi me hace darle foreplay... ahora si me las paga.- gruñía Vegeta.

Todos vieron pasar a Bulma enojada, tanto que se quitó los zapatos Gucci y los aventó a la basura. Se subió enojada a su auto y gritando maldiciones. Se dirigió a su casa, sus ojos eran de fuego.

Llegó dando pisadas fuertes en el jardin, entró a la casa y gritó.

-BULMAAAAAAAAAA.- estaba rojo del coraje.

Bulma salió de la cocina a recibir su cuerpo, pues estaba tan nerviosa con lo de su trato con Leigh que olvidó su cita con el ginecólogo.

-Vegeta? Cómo salió la reunión?.- decía la mujer nerviosa y miraba tiernamente a su marido.

-Me puedes explicar por qué estás acostándote con el médico, no te doy suficiente?.- Gritaba el saiyan a su esposa.

Goku y Panchy se miraron entre sí y pusieron atención chisme.

-Vegeta, como puedes pensar eso? Claro que no te engaño, como crees?.— decía Bulma en el cuerpo de su esposo, —Es el Ginecológo, me tocaba revisión de rutina pero olvidé avisarte.- se reía Bulma.

\- Hmp... a la próxima no vas sola.- cruzaba los brazos y se volteaba respirando tranquilo de no ser un cornudo.

-Te amo Vegeta.- y lo abrazaba muy cariñosamente, el no contestaba, seguía de orgulloso.

-Suéltame mujer empalagosa.-decía el cuerpo de Bulma.

-Emm creo que me voy a casa, no comprendo nada.- y se retiró Goku del lugar.

Ambos subieron a su habitación para descansar de un día de locos, estaban en la cama pero Bulma no podía dormir, miró a su esposo en su cuerpo y se sintió tan deseosa.

-Vegeta, cariño... creo que quieres algo mucho.- decía Bulma despertando a su esposo.

-Eh... - despertaba Vegeta y ya tenía a Bulma sobre él, no podía moverse.

-No Bulma, no hagas eso por favor en serio ha sido un día difícil, te prometo que no te voy a volver a hacer el feo pero ya. De verdad no quiero que me violes, lo estoy listo.- Gritaba Vegeta

-Pero yo si estoy muy lista, vamos un poquito si?.- decía Bulma.

-No, no quiero... mmm me duele la cabeza.- decía el saiyan para salir de la situación.

-Ándale, nada más poquito, te va a gustar ya lo verás.- decía Bulma con la sonrisa de malicia de Vegeta.

-Uff pues que me queda.- Vegeta cedió pues sabe lo que se siente que lo dejen con las ganas. -Pero se gentil quieres?.- Vegeta cerró los ojos y dieron las vero horas, cambiaron de cuerpo y . . . XD


End file.
